thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Topography Genera
Topography Genera was a multimedia plentiblog story co-created by DJay32 and alliterator revolving around the rise and progression of EAT, the actions of the "Fossil-research" organization known as the Topography Genera Center, and the fall of Runner culture. It was considered the sequel to Jordan Eats Normally Now ''and "parallel" to DJay's other major work ''OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING. The story spanned twelve primary blogs, numerous supplementary blogs, and some short stories. It has received a major rewrite and is now a physical book. Contents Topography Genera was organized in such a fashion that the only reading order is The Supernatural Anaesthetist and Topography Genera Center East, which refer to each other only superficially and can be read individually. The remainder of blogs are linked to in the points of the two narratives where it is necessary to read them. Main Storyline *The Supernatural Anaesthetist (Doctor Cloud versus the Fossils.) **The Machine Gospels (Homunculi.) **Hymn from Proserpine (Shalott.) **Secret Mysteries (Striga.) **The Impenitent Thief (Lazarus.) *Topography Genera Center East (Liquid Len versus the blogs.) **Hell and Earth (Pattern.) **Tale of the Lost Vikings (Fall of the Runners.) **Property of the Night Owl (Leaked information.) ** Fuguetory (Endless ARG.) ** Home of the Birds (Theatre.) **Tale of the Moonlit Knight (A story of rebirth.) Supplements *Administry for a Cause (One half.) *Testing in Progress (The other half.) *Topography Genera Center North (Responses to Liquid Len.) *The Endless Obsession (An old Rutherford play.) *Built for Two (Motifs.) *Otso: Genus Unknown *"The Package" *"Wet Dreams" *"The Odd Patient" *"William Wright" *"Waking Up" *"Wake Up" * "Hell's Kitchen" Dramatis Personae In Topography Genera, the Fears are referred to as "Fossils" and are given designations of "FOSSIL TYPE-X," or "FT-X" for short. *(EAT): A rising power, a hive mind constantly trying to learn and manipulate its surroundings. Wants to be seen as little of a threat, but is secretly running the entire game. Linked in some way to the Night Owl. *FT-HOMUNCULI (The Manufactured Newborn): A machine god taking human brains and in constant talks with Genera higher-ups. *FT-LOTOPHAGI (The Grotesque): A sentient dream inside Duchess's brain. *Doctor Cloud: Discovered the fossil particle, supported the cyclical rainbow gravity theory, now builds alien gods. *Liquid Len: A blank slate human who does as he's told and reads blogs. *Duchess: An unknown scientist with a sleeping problem. *FT-LAZARUS (The Dying Man): Was once "Dionysus," now rises up again to work with his mother/sister to infiltrate the Genera. *FT-PASSACAGLIA (The Choir): Adaptive mold, a canvas for manipulation. *FT-HADES (The Archangel) a figure that raises the dead and seeks followers for the end of the world. Linked to Lazarus: The latter grants powers to the Lost Viking, turning him into the new Hades. *Blackcap: Regional manager of the Topography Genera Center East. Gets things done. *Doctor Walls: On Doctor Cloud's review board. Has to watch him. *Mordecai: Liquid Len's supervisor. Has to watch and pretend he doesn't care. *FT-SELKIE (The Wooden Girl): A living china doll who performs for the world. * FT-CREMATOR (The Blind Man): He erases things and remembers. * FT-SMILE (The Rake): An incredible force that needs to be killed. * Lilywhite Lilith: Doctor Cloud's colleague, cares about him but only so much. * The Lost Viking: A pawn to the gods who watches humanity fade. *The Sunsetters: A band whose songs seem uncannily appropriate. *FT-LARKS (The Convocation): Kills Selkie in a prophetic play, linked in some way to the Night Owl. *FT-SHALOTT (The Mother of Snakes): A psychological mirror monster that's watching the Genera closely. *FT-OVER THERE (The Empty City): Another world, recurring motif, home of the gods. * Weightless: Might not exist. Scares Liquid Len straight. *FT-STRIGA (The Red Cap): The queen of misdirection and red herrings. *FT-AD A DGLGMUT: An artificial god entirely. *The Night Owl: A force of control and opposition in the world, shrouded in mystery. Gallery Red Death.jpg|Red Death, as drawn by Madinrei Archie-1.png|Hades, as drawn by Cadet gothic Harly.png|Selkie, as drawn by The Visitor cremator.jpg|The Cremator, as drawn by DJay night owl.jpg|Drawn by Rajkot. Genera.jpg|Favicon for the blogs of this verse. Category:Verses Category:Topography Genera Center East Category:The Supernatural Anaesthetist Category:Topography Genera Category:Completed Works